Hope
by Pnkwolf
Summary: Aizen is up to no good again, Toushiro proposes to Momo, will she accept? Momo has a big surprise to tell Toushiro. And what happens if Aizen confronts Momo in person?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so it's been forever since I've said I was going to update with the new story and I'm sooo sorry for that. The first 3 weeks of summer I was busy, I went to new York for a week then I got home for 2 days and then left for el Paso to visit my grandparents then from there we drove to Disneyland from there then back to el Paso then I came home and I just kept putting it off sorry!

Ok so the summary: Aizen is up to no good again, Toushiro proposes to Momo, will she accept? Momo has a big surprise to tell Toushiro. And what happens if Aizen confronts Momo in person?

'_Ok I can do this! I'm not a wimp. Then why the hell am I scared, this is normal right? I hope she says yes… where the hell is she?' _Toushiro thought as he paced his bedroom floor, Momo had told him that she would be there at 7 but it was already 8. He knew that there was no reason for her to be late what if… suddenly Momo burst through his bedroom door.

"Sorry I'm late shiro-chan, I fell asleep and lost track of time." She looked at him worried because she knew he would be pissed.

"It's ok, as long as you're here." He said on a sigh. Momo blinked twice wondering what was up.

She decided to ask. "Shiro-chan, what's wrong, normally you would have yelled at me saying something about how I could have been dead and you wouldn't know…"

He looked at her with tired eyes and offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry I was thinking that but I didn't want to get on your case for napping, you seem tired lately."

"Oh its nothing really I just tend to offer to do more than I can handle."

"Then why not tell them you can't?"

"Because I feel responsible that our paperwork has fallen behind, and I don't seem to have a lot of energy, it just feels as though its been zapped from my body.."

"First of all, it's not your fault." He said placing a hand on your cheek. "Second, you really should take a day off, how about tomorrow?"

"Um… Sure."

"Ok now off to dinner, close your eyes." He told her and picked her up.

After about 10 min he stopped in front of Frances it was the most classy, most expensive restaurant of the soul society. She gasped when she opened her eyes, she had always dreamt of going here ever since she was a little girl and now she was finally here, with the man she loved. They were ushered in by a scrawny kid who seemed to be in the middle of the training academy. They sat and they ordered, they ate and they talked.

_'Finally the time has come,'_ Toushiro thought as he took a deep breath. He waited till the waiter had left brought their deserts.

"Momo?"

"Yes." She replied looking across the table at him.

"Ok, um... how to start." He half muttered to himself. "Well we've been friends since childhood, and well to be honest I realized that I loved you during your first year at the academy, and I was too afraid to tell you my feelings because I was afraid to ruin our relationship as friends because I wouldn't have been able to live without you, and when we became lovers I was afraid to tell you because I thought that you might think that I only told you so you would stay. Well now that I have finally told you and now that I know you love me back," he came around the table and got on one knee. "I don't ever want to spend another moment away from you, will you marry me?"

At first Momo stared in disbelief when he started his speech but soon after got teary eyed and when he came around the table she almost blurted out 'yes' before he could finish. "Yes, ohgmigod yes." She said, or more like squealed. He slipped the ring on her finger and she leapt into his arms. Their lips met with a sizzling passion as he spun her around.

A/N: ok sorry I have to leave you here, I have a horrid case of insomnia and I'm forced to work on it to make it go away, and this isn't helping, so I hope you liked this first chapter, I'm deciding names for this series and its really hard… I think it will be hope, cuz its another form of trust.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry it's been a while I've run into a bout of bad luck… let's see first my hard drive crashed, then I got (and still have) carpel tunnel, then my grandparents came down and they had to sleep in my room cuz I stole the guest bed for my room, then I was sick for a week and had tons for make-up work, not to mention the sheer exhaustion I have when I come home from school, then I had to kill my ankle and now I sit here icing it while I write this. So I'm really sorry for my late update I promised myself this wouldn't happen cuz I hate it when it takes forever for someone to update and here I am being a hypocrite. So I'm very sorry again.

Momo knew she had to have died and gone to heaven because she was planning the wedding of her dreams it was almost too surreal. She had the date set, the invitations mailed, the caterer booked, the perfect dress and the perfect fiancée.

"But Momo how could you love anyone after me?" spoken by an all too familiar voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Aizen standing there.

"What?" She couldn't be more confused as to why he was here.

"Don't you recognize me?"

"Yes but..."

"You want to know why I'm here, well that's for me to know and you to find out."

"Don't…"

"What I couldn't here you" He said with an evil smirk.

"Don't you dare try anything I will kill you!" She said with her eyes watering up.

"Now why would I try anything, I love you dear Momo."

"No you don't! Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying, but I know Toushiro is lying to you. He doesn't love you."

"No." She said choking on tears. "Stop saying that! He loves me!"

"No he doesn't he is just fooling you."

He placed a hand on her cheek and she cringed a little almost as if it would hurt her. He wiped away the tears that started falling down her face.

"Don't." She said pulling away.

"Don't what?"

"Don't do this to me!"

"Do what I only wish to have you back, you know I love you."

"Then why did you hurt me!"

"It was only to keep you safe Tousen and Ichimaru didn't want me to bring any extra baggage."

"No! I don't believe you." She started to turn but was stopped by Aizen.

"Here take this." He handed her a little charm it had just a simple white ball on it. "Keep it, don't throw it away. Hopefully it can help you decide."

She turned and ran tears streaking down her cheeks. _'No it can't be! Can it?'_

"Wake up Momo!" She could feel herself being shaken.

"Hmmm" she struggled to open her eyes and saw Toushiro.

"Oh my god! You were crying." He said and pulled her into an embrace.

"I dreamt that Aizen was back. And he told me that you didn't love me, and he said that he only hurt me because Tousen and Ichimaru didn't want him to bring extra baggage and he said he came back to get me."

"Shhh its ok he won't get to you ever."

"I know."

"Get some more rest; I'll be in the other room if you have any more bad dreams."

She nodded and laid down. When Toushiro left the room she reached into her PJ's and pulled out the charm Aizen had given to her in the dream. She didn't know what to do. It was a dream right? But then why did she have the charm…

A/N: ok so this is short I know and I won't be able to update this weekend cuz I'm going to be at a wedding so maybe the next one or if I get a chance (which I doubt) during the week. Sorry again for the long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry about not updating for soooooo long I completely forgot about the stories… ok so I shall get started with chapter 3 and I promise to hopefully make this one longer… hopefully.

~*~

It had been one week since the dream, or what Momo hoped was a dream, happened and she had filed it away and put it to the back of her mind. She didn't want to tell Toushiro about it because she was afraid of his reaction, getting him mad is not one of the things anyone likes to do. So instead of thinking about it she threw herself into planning her wedding. So far she had the date and time set along with the place. She picked a place that held a lot of memories for her and Toushiro; it was a small field that they had always gone to as children. The field was always green and lush, and it has this small little hill that is the perfect place to set up the alter. Just thinking about it made her smile.

Right now Momo was trying on wedding dresses and couldn't seem to find the right dress; there was just something off about all the dresses she tried on.

"Don't worry honey I'm sure you will find the perfect dress that will make Toushiro stop dead in his tracks." Matsumoto said after Momo just said no to the 16th dress.

"Yea, I hope your right. But what if I never find that dress, then I'll have nothing to wear on my wedding day, I'll just have to go out there naked!" Momo said.

"No you won't be naked, you will have on some lingerie." Matsumoto said laughing.

"That's not funny! This is serious I can't find a dress."

"Ok, ok I'll stop laughing. Now go try on the next dress." Matsumoto pushed Momo back into the dressing room and started to wander around the store. She spotted a gorgeous pink and cream colored dress. It had a pink draping over one breast and cream over the other and looked like a dress a Greek goddess would wear. She fell in love with it. Matsumoto came looking for her and found her staring at herself in the dressing room mirror

"Momo you look gorgeous!" Matsumoto gasped.

"I found it." Momo whispered.

The dress was white with one sleeve on the shoulder one off. The material was draped in a knot at the breast and the rest was a sleek column all the way to the floor and trailed a little in the back. The dress was perfect in every single way, and Momo finally found it. She began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Matsumoto asked confused.

"I'm just so happy that everything is finally falling into place." Momo said drying her tears.

"Yeah, you have been through a lot but on the bright side it's all over and you have the perfect man too." Matsumoto said rubbing Momo on her back. "Now go change out of the dress so we can buy it."

They bought the dress and went to lunch.

"Ok next stop salon for a nice mani-pedi." Matsumoto said.

"Why now? My nails will just get ruined by next week."

"This isn't for your wedding, this is for fun."

"Ok" said smiling. It was fun to pamper herself every once in a while.

As she was getting her pedicure she saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned to see what it was, big mistake. There he was standing across the street from the store watching her, Aizen. He smirked when their eyes locked and then he walked away. Momo couldn't believe it, _'Breathe.'_ She told herself. She closed her eyes and thought of Toushiro. Slowly her heart rate went back to normal. She looked around the salon to make sure no one saw him, especially Matsumoto. But everything seemed fine, no one seemed to notice anything.

**~*~**

When Momo got back to her room she fell onto the bed, and was quickly followed by sleep.

"Why are you continuing with the wedding?" Aizen asked.

"Because I love him." Momo said.

"I thought you loved me."

"No I thought I loved you, until I found out the real you!"

"I'm no different than I was before."

"Yes you are, you lied before I thought you were good." Momo said tears in her eyes.

"But I am still good."

"No you're not! Leave me alone!"

"Or what, you'll tell your fiancé."

"Maybe I will."

"That weakling wouldn't stand a chance against me."

"He's not weak."

"Oh, he is, but your too blind to see that, if he wasn't weak then I wouldn't be near you right now, I wouldn't be able to touch you." His hand grazed her cheek. "And I wouldn't be able to do this." He pulled her to him and his lips covered hers. When she cried out in protest he just deepened the kiss with his tongue.

Momo woke up gasping. She quickly scanned the room but found no traces of Aizen. She sighed.

Ten minutes later Toushiro walked in to find Momo in her bra and panties. She was in the middle of changing into her bed clothes.

"I would love to come home everyday to this sight." He said.

His voice made her shiver, it was husky with lust.

"Really? Because that could be arranged." He said dropping the oversized shirt and walking over to Toushiro.

"I could definitely get used to this." He said pulling her into a kiss.

She melted at the first contact of their lips. She was desperate for his touch. Wrapping her arms around his neck he lifted her and led her to the bed. He laid her down and trailed kisses down her body to the edge of the panties. He pealed her panties down kissing each inch of skin revealed. She moaned when he reached the valley between her legs. He quickly discarded her bra and his clothes. He kissed her inner thighs before plunging his tongue inside her. She gasped and arched against his mouth and grasped the sheets. An orgasm rippled through her making her breathless.

"Shiro-chan, don't stop." She moaned.

He continued as another orgasm rippled through her. He trailed kisses up her body stopping shortly to tease her nipples and met his final destination her welcoming lips. She could feel him hard against her thigh.

"I want you in me." She said between breaths. She gasped when he entered her.

"I love you Momo." He whispered in her ear as she came one last time.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took sooooooooooo long for this one to come out! I realize its been a year or more! Its partially my fault for not writing but I haven't watched bleach in a long time so it hadn't come to my mind and I haven't been inspired to write at all this year but I am now watching bleach so maybe I will be able to update more, maybe 2 or 3 this summer but once school starts I'm not sure how much I will be able to write. Sorry again.


End file.
